Nancy Drew: Close to home
by Harri B
Summary: Nancy has just began uni. But when female students turn up dead, Nancy begins to investigate with George, Bess and Ned. But when the killer comes calling close to home, Nancy knows she needs to quickly solve this case before she becomes the next victim.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Nancy Drew doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue.**

**A\N: This is my first Nancy Drew Fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_My name is Nancy Drew. I'm 18 years old and live in River Heights with my dad Carson Drew and our housekeeper, Hannah. I live a pretty much normal life except I solve crimes. I don't always solve them by __myself;__ I get help from my 2 best friends George and Bess and my boyfriend Ned._

_Tomorrow, I move into my dorm at RHU with Bess and George. Hopefully the start of freshman year will be a new beginning for me, Nancy Drew Private Investigator._

The next morning I placed the last box in my convertible and turned to see my dad and Hannah standing there. I walked over and was hugged by Hannah.

"I expect to see you every Sunday, bring you're dirty laundry over and come and visit any time. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Hannah."

"I've put a hamper full of food and drink in your car."

"Thanks Hannah."

I went into my dad's open arms.

"I'm so proud of you Nancy."

"Dad."

"Listen to me, I love you so much. I am so proud of you. If your mom was here, she would say the same thing."

"She is here dad, in spirit."

"Just be careful at college and stay away from cases." He said looking at me

"Dad, I can't change who I am."

"Nancy, just be careful and don't go looking for trouble." He said

"I don't go looking for trouble," I said getting into my car. "Trouble usually finds me."

"See you on Sunday." Hannah said

"Love you." Dad said

"Bye!" I said pulling off

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, please review and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

_RHU,_

"Nancy!"

"Hey George!"

We hugged.

"Where's Bess?" I asked

"I have no idea."

Suddenly the dorm room opened and a person came in carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Bess?" Asked George

**A\N: Is it Bess or not, to find out you have to hit the review button.**


	2. First day, new roommates

**Disclaimer: Nancy Drew doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I promise quicker updates and longer chapters from now on. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_River Heights University,_

I pushed past the groups of girls and boys who were moving things into their rooms and finally managed to find my room, 311. I wrapped my hand around the door knob and opened the door. I walked into my room when somebody called my name.

"Nancy!"

I smiled when I spotted George.

"Hey George," I said.

We hugged.

"Where's Bess?" I asked looking around expecting to see her but coming up with nothing.

"I have no idea," George said. "I dropped by to pick her up, but she said it was o.k. because she wasn't ready yet and told me to go on and she would be around later."

Suddenly the door opened and a person came in carrying a bunch of stuff.

"Bess?" asked George.

The girl dropped the bags on the floor with a thump and eyed us both up and down. She was tall, straight black hair, sharp green eyes and was dressed from head to toe in Prada.

"I'm Brooke Stevenson, I'm from New York, I'm a shopaholic and I'm single. What about you both?" she asked.

"I'm George Fayne, I play sport and I'm single," George said staring at Brooke.

"Nice to meet you George; you are?" she asked looking in my direction and especially at my clothes.

I looked down at my outfit just to check nothing was wrong. No, jeans, black boots, shirt, leather jacket, silver watch and lock heart necklace. I looked back up at Brooke and stared her in the eye before speaking.

"Nancy Drew, I have a boyfriend and I sometimes solve cases," I said quickly not taking my eye off Brooke.

The door once opened again and Bess walked in followed by two guys who were carrying her stuff.

"Just put it there," Bess sweetly said pointing to an empty space.

The guys began walking over to the area Bess had pointed to, when George grabbed her arm.

"Bess, who are they?" George asked.

"Well, you see I needed some help with my stuff and when they heard Nancy Drew is one of my roommates, they offered to carry my stuff," Bess said smiling sweetly at me.

"Bess, you didn't," I groaned while rolling my eyes.

"They are two of your biggest fans, Nancy, all they want is the chance to meet you and get your autograph," Bess said making puppy dog eyes at me.

"O.k.," I said sighing in despair.

Bess grabbed the guys and pulled them closer to me.

"Guys, meet Nancy Drew. Nancy meet..."

"Ted Johnson," a boy said stepping forward. "This is my roommate Alex Matthews," Ted said.

"Nice to meet you both," I politely said.

"Can we have your autograph?" Alex asked holding out his autograph book followed by Ted.

"Sure," I said signing the autograph books.

"So Nancy, would you like to go on a date sometime?" Ted asked.

I threw daggers at Bess with my eyes before turning my attention to Ted.

"I can't, I already have a boyfriend," I carefully spoke trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, o.k." he said staring at the floor, trying to mask his hurt.

"I am sorry," I said before turning my attention to Bess and George. "Are you both coming?" I asked.

"I'll stay and help our new roommate unpack. You both should unpack before you go out, otherwise you will have to iron your clothes later.

Me and George threw a look at each other and shook our heads.

"Yeah, we'll unpack later. See you," George said grabbing my arm as she pulled me out of the room, leaving Bess, Brooke, Ted and Alex alone.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and here is a preview of Chapter three.**

"Hi," Ned said sliding in the booth next to me before kissing me on the lips.

"Guys!" George moaned. "Do Bess and I have to get you both a room?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Well Nancy Drew, I had a surprise for you, but if you don't want to spend time with me then..." Ned said with a playful but hurt expression on his face.

"I love you Ned Nickerson," I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a long romantic kiss.

After a minute, I pulled away from him.

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked curiously.

"Last night, a girl was killed. The police are calling it a suicide but there were post mortem marks on her," Ned said eyeing me.

"How do you even know that?" George asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"My roommate moved in yesterday and is a medical student, he saw when she was taken off to the morgue," Ned said answering George's question.

"Do you know where she apparently committed suicide?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes," Ned said smiling as he knew what I was thinking.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said rushing out closely followed by George and Ned.

**A\N: So, a new case for Nancy Drew. Is it a suicide or is it murder? Hit the lovely review button for the next chapter.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
